peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 July 1985
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1985-07-17 ;Comments *Audio in File 1 excludes first 30 minutes and last 5 minutes (approx) *Peel mentions that he and his brother Alan were followed by a young woman photographing and shouting Are you John Peel? in the middle of a crowded Regent Street in London. Sessions *Misty In Roots #7. Recorded: 1985-05-07. Broadcast: 20 May 1985 *Janitors #1. Recorded: 1985-07-07. Repeated: 05 August 1985 Tracklisting *Danse Society: Say It Again (12") Arista *Suicidal Tendencies: Institutionalized (v/a LP - Rep Man (Music From The Original Picture Soundtrack)) MCA :(JP: 'Excellent that, I don't know how I missed it the first time around. Suicidal Tendencies from the soundtrack of Repo Man and that's called Institutionalized. I'm ashamed to say I don't know if Suicidal Tendencies have made any other records, but if they're good as that, I shall like to hear them') * Housemartins: Flag Day (v/a LP - The Riverside Compilation L.P. - Laughing All The Way To The Banks) Z T HEE * Norris Reid: Roots And Vine (7") Rockers *Janitors: Nowhere (session) *Joseph Racaille: Dans Les Yeux Bleues (v/a LP - Rē Records Quarterly Vol. 1 No. 1) Rē *Sink: Carrier Bag (7" - A Fred E.P.) Splendid! *''File 1 starts here with'' 37 seconds of the Fire Engines from a different programme *''Tape cuts in on File 1'' *Misty In Roots: Horizon (Peel Session) *Bomb Party: Lifes A Bitch (v/a LP - Good Morning Mister Presley) Grunt Grunt A Go Go *Prefab Sprout: Faron Young (Truckin' Mix) (12") Kitchenware *Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan And Party: Judaian De Dukhre (v/a LP - Womad Talking Book Volume One: An Introduction) WOMAD *Janitors: Mexican Kitchen (Peel Session) *Sarah Goes Shopping: Yet Another Song About Love And Peace (7" - Money Speaks Louder Than Words) Crystal Clear *Stems: She's A Monster (7" - Make You Mine / She's A Monster) Citadel *Floyd Valentine And Band: Fussing 'N' Loving (v/a LP - Rootin' 'N Tootin') Charly R&B *Government Issue: Bored To Death (LP - The Fun Just Never Ends) Fountain Of Youth *Misty In Roots: Hawks On The Street (Peel Session) *Times: I'm With You (LP - Go! With The Times) Pastell (tape flip during track) *Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds: Wanted Man (LP - The Firstborn Is Dead) Mute *Janitors: Good To Be The King (Peel Session) *K-ROB: Hey, Hey, Hey (12" - The Day K-Rob Came Back / Hey, Hey, Hey) Profile : (JP: "I went to this alternative Top of the Pops theme in London last night. And slightly chaotic, one or two interesting moments, lots of famous people, glamourous stars and so on. My goodness me, what a crazy life I lead, but Tommy Vance was there and I'm not quite sure what he was doing there, apparently introduced one of the ensembles there. This must have been before I got there and so clearly he's getting into modern music I think.") *Slaughter: I'll Follow You Down (7") Creation *Al Green: Stand Up (LP - Call Me) London *''Trailer for Andy Kershaw's programme the coming Saturday (He had only just started broadcasting on the BBC on July 6...(?)'' *La Muerte: Haschissin (12" - And The Mystery Goes On…) Soundwork *Misty In Roots: Thought For The Children (Peel Session) *England Under Snow: Invitations (12") The Snow Company *UT: Confidential (12") Out *Les Garçons: Homo Kino (v/a LP - Good Morning Mister Presley) Grunt Grunt A Go Go *Janitors: Thunderhead Johnny (Peel Session) *Anne Clark with David Harrow: Sleeper In Metropolis (12") Ink *File 1'' cuts out in the middle of the track above, which was the last song on the show'' File ;Name *1) Peel 1985-07-17(p).mp3 *2) 020A-B0536XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:30:21 *2) 1:59:52 ;Other *1) Thanks to John Leonhard's Dad for the recording. *2) Recordings at the British Library. ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B536/1) Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:British Library